The present invention relates generally to a method of quality control of a die casting product and a die casting machine controlling apparatus and, more particularly, to a method of quality control of a die casting product and a die casting machine controlling apparatus for executing the quality control method, which perform a quality control based on a comparison between good quality product data and real time measured data when the die casting machine operates, and a management of the good quality product data when casting a good quality product in the die casting machine controlling apparatus.
A casting engineer has hitherto visually judged whether or not a casting product has a good quality and is, i.e., good enough to meet predetermined standards in the casting process by die casting.
On the other hand, there has been utilized a system for monitoring a state of an already-casted product by use of waveform data and nemeric quality monitoring data, etc.
As explained above, however, the quality judgement is made visually by the casting engineer and has a given a limit in terms of its precision.
Furthermore, the measured data about the already-casted product are recordable. It is, however, impossible to recognize in which state the product is being now casted.